Home Is Where The Heart Is!
by Dark Lady of Slytherin
Summary: Dreams are a world our mind makes up right? But what if they weren't? What if Dreams were the only thing keeping you alive? What if the reality you knew was only another dream?
1. Reality or Dream?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Don't really want to either. It'd be too much of a pain.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The world sat in perfect silence, in perfect serenity; or so it was thought. Peace is a myth, a creation of those who desire the one thing they cannot have; a creation that has in and of it self created war. The human mind cannot comprehend the reasons behind war for the sake of peace, when peace could be obtained without the loss of life. Or is that ideation a myth as well?  
  
History of the human race details the number of wars in favour of conquering the known world. When that faded, war took a new face, one that led men to greed and hate. War became eliminating those that were different. Difference was classified as skin colour, nationality, creed, and stature; was it reason enough to cause the deaths of a number of people? In the eyes of those who caused it, yes; in the eyes of those who fought against it, no.  
  
What if the world you had grown to love and hate all together was only a figment of your imagination? What if everything you had ever known was just a dream? If the real world were worse then the illusionary one, would you give it up or remain in your false world? What if the real world had a better history, and a chance for real peace, but what if the cost was the life of your friends and family to obtain it? What if the price was your own life? Would you be strong enough to give up your own life for the sake and cause of peace?  
  
For years they protected her, believe her to be their long lost Princess. They did everything any guardian would do. They went as far as to sacrifice their own lives for her. Even the most precious of secrets, the most beloved of friends, have a way of showing their true history. When you're not sure of what is real, and what is a dream, can you truly find peace in life?  
  
"She's not real." Stated Ami Mizuno, intellectual genius and Senshi of Ice. She had spent the last several hours analysing the footage from their latest battle against the Negaverse. "I don't understand it yet, but I know she not human."  
  
"How can that be? She looks, talks and feels as real as the rest of us?" Minako questioned as she took to standing next to Ami and watched the video. "I don't suppose she could tell us why she's see through do you?"  
  
"Doubt it. I don't think she knows."  
  
"But why would she not be real. She has to be real. This doesn't make any sense. She can control the crystal. She has saved our lives a number of times, and she has saved the people of Earth. She's our leader and the future Queen of Earth. I'm not about to turn my back on her." Makoto snarled harshly turning her back to the others.  
  
"No one said we were going to either Makoto. It was just something I noticed when the readers were off. Now we know why. Maybe..." Ami thought for a moment, "Maybe the crystal is the only thing keeping her tied to our world. Maybe it is the only thing keeping her from passing on."  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Usagi Tsukino, Moon Princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi stated meekly as she entered the room. She caught a glimpse of the computer screen. It was enough to know that Ami and the others were checking over the recent battle for ways to improve, but there was something about the air that made Usagi wonder. The air hung like a thick fog had rolled in shrouding them in worry and doubt. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're just discussing why you were transparent during our last battle. None of us noticed it until now. And now we can't figure out what's going on." Rei said abruptly. It was normal of Rei to snap or snarl at Usagi, but this time it wasn't so much as snapping, but more so trying to figure out what was happening to her friend.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not transparent. I'm just like the rest of you!" Usagi stumbled upon the realization that her friends were talking about something that could not be possible. We're they trying to get rid of her? Did she do something to make them come up with some bogus idea? It was almost too much to bear; Usagi had never done anything to make them think up something as insane as this, but here they were talking about her not being real. She was as real as anyone of them.  
  
"Usagi relax! It's not like we believe what's happening. We're trying to figure out why this is happening to you and none of us." Minako stated as she walked over to Usagi who was obviously shaken up by their conversation.  
  
"I...I think I need some air." Usagi said as she ran from the temple. It wasn't that she didn't believe them; it was more the fact that she needed time to think. Time to understand what was going on. More so to figure out if there was the possibility that they were right; that maybe just maybe she was a figment of their imagination.  
  
She walked away from the Temple, her mind set only on figuring out what had been said. Every night she would have the same dream, with the same visions of her mother telling her it was time to wake up; and every time she would find herself startled in her own bed. Usagi had never questioned her dreams, nor did she tell anyone about them.  
  
It hurt to think about the idea of losing her friends over something like that, but if it were true, and she wasn't real...then what of the years she spent fighting beside them. She had done everything she was supposed to. She found the Senshi with the help of Luna, she had found the Silver Crystal and stopped the Negaverse, and yet somehow now they didn't believe she was real. Had it really been false? Had the world really been something that wasn't real? Was she just another fake being in a world that had never really existed to begin with? So many questions ran through her head as she ran through Tokyo. So many questions, with so few answers; it was enough to drive any person mad.  
  
The evidence pointed to her not being real, pointing to the conclusion that she didn't exist. Was it really so hard to accept when it was on tape? Usagi found herself sitting alone in the park, staring at the glistening water. It was odd to find the park, surrounded by trees, empty on a Saturday afternoon. There wasn't a child in sight. The swings sat untouched, the monkey bars empty, and the sandbox hadn't seen a sandcastle all day. Though the thought had crossed Usagi's mind, she didn't feel much for thinking on what was going on in the world. It was as if everything around her was collapsing and she was at the centre of it all.  
  
"Usagi..." spoke the apparation in front of her.  
  
"Not again. I'm not even sleeping this time. Why am I seeing this while I'm awake?" Usagi grumbled looking at the illusion of her mother. Though she had seen Queen Serenity in her dreams while she slept, she had not seen her mother in some time while she was awake. In fact the last time she really remembered seeing her mother was when her locket broke. That had been an experience from hell. Her friends were in danger of having the life sucked out of them and the evil monster causing all the trouble in the first place had broken her locket.  
  
"Usagi, you have to wake up. It's time for you to wake up now. Please." Her mother spoke softly, as she floated on top of the water in the lake. Small ripples added little waves onto the water's top as Queen Serenity walked towards the shore where Usagi sat.  
  
"I am awake. I'm not sleeping. Can't you see that? I'm sitting here talking to you. I'm not asleep. I just ran off from Ami and them, and now you're telling me I'm asleep? No way." Usagi snarled. She was beginning to get annoyed with the same message over and over again. She had the dream that repeated itself while she slept, and now it was happening while she was awake. Add that to the problems with the Senshi, made for one not so happy Lunar Princess.  
  
"There is so much you need to know, so much I need to teach you. If you don't wake up soon, then there won't be that time. Usagi, look around you; see the trees, see the lake, and see the truth. This world doesn't exist. You do. This doesn't. This isn't real Usagi. Please if we don't hurry, if you don't wake up soon...this will collapse and kill you." Serenity whispered as she looked up at the sky. It was beginning to tear, much like it had in other people who had fallen into the same trap that Usagi had. Serenity had been trying for months to wake the young girl up, and each time Usagi would wake from her dreams thinking just that of them. She never looked for the meaning behind the visits or even how they were coming to be.  
  
"But I don't understand. How can I wake up when I know I'm not sleeping? This doesn't make any sense." Usagi sniffled as she looked up at the sky. Queen Serenity was right, the world was caving in on itself and she was the centre point. The world would come crashing down on her if she didn't do something quick. "How do I wake up?"  
  
"All you have to do is take my hand. Together the two of us will get you out of this place and back home. I promise." Queen Serenity stated offering her hand to her daughter. Both figures had become more ghost-like than they had been moments before.  
  
Upon touching Serenity's hand, the two began to float through the air, drawing nearer and nearer to the tear that was opening wider. Do not be frightened; Usagi heard her mother whisper to her as they were sucked into the tear. There was a cool darkness that enveloped the two of them, but it was soon replaced with feelings of peace, happiness, and joy. It gave Usagi a warm feeling all over her body, as she looked around searching for something or someone she recognized. It was near impossible, but she did hear a soft song being sung there, and she heard her mother's voice again. Relax, you will wake from this place when you have fully healed; was all that was said. It was after the words were spoken that Usagi drifted off into a blissful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"She's resting peacefully now Lady Serenity." The young woman stated as she looked at the young girl. For the last ten years the young Priestess had taken care of Usagi. Tending to her every need. If she needed to be bathed, or her muscles exercised than Liana was the one to take care of it.  
  
"Liana, you've been here for Usagi and I since I brought her here. You've done everything from running this place, to taking care of my daughter. But when she wakes you will find me. No one is to talk to her until I do. Do I make myself clear?" Serenity stated sternly as she stood at the foot of Usagi's bed.  
  
The room was lightly decorated in soft blue paint, with a light pink quilt draped over Usagi. Two large French doors lead out into a large garden, and down to the beach below. The doors were opened allowing the fresh salt air into the room, while a little cat slept silently on the end of the bed. In the corner of the room sat a small square table with only a small wooden box on top. Otherwise the room was near empty. It was a room designed for the sick and dying, a room where no patient left alive, until now.  
  
"Yes of course Lady Serenity. I wouldn't imagine her speaking to anyone accept you." Liana said softly and turned to walk over to the garden doors. "My Lady, might I ask how you convinced Usagi to join us back in the real world?"  
  
"I'll tell you another time Liana, right now, I think I'd like to get some rest before my daughter wakes." Serenity said as she left the room, leaving her long time friend with her sleeping child. Tomorrow will be a long day sweet daughter. There is much to learn in so short of time. I only wish we had more time. She thought and returned to her room.  
  
Tomorrow would indeed be a long day, more so than Serenity believed. What little they knew of that was going on inside the building where they rested while others took care of the daily business. Liana attended to anything and everything on the secluded island that bore no name to outsiders. She made sure that everything ran smoothly and that no one disturbed Lady Serenity in the process. The young Priestess had done everything to keep her summoner safe, and she would make sure no harm came to them on Lunar Isle. 


	2. Lunar Isle

Disclaimer: Gosh, like I said I don't own anything.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter. But I would suggest you re-read it. Its been changed twice since I put it up. This is the final version though, and I don't plan on changing it unless there are like some HUGE mistakes in spelling, grammar, punctuation, or I've managed to put the wrong word in somewhere. Other than that, it's remaining as is. ^.^  
  
Good gracious, this chapter took forever writing. I can't believe how long it took to write. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Remember everything from the first chapter has been changed to the newest version.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Had I not been a summoner would you have loved me all the same? Serenity thought meekly to herself as she stood at the window looking out over the Lunar Isle. She had spent many of her days just standing there watching the waves roll in over the beach, listening to the children laugh and play while their observant parents watched them closely. Ever since Sin had attacked her daughter she had kept a close eye on the other children. It was hard knowing that your only child was in a trance like sleep and had a hard time waking up. If it had not been for the mother/daughter connection, Serenity was sure she was going to have lost her daughter to the implosion of the world Usagi had created.  
  
She could remember the day that Sin attacked as clear as if it had happened only yesterday. The screams of those on the beach of the Isle, the terrified cries of the children as they tried to out run the large creature as it descended upon the paradise. Amongst those were children of guardians, and the daughter of a summoner. The day had started out like any other. Spending the day with friends on the shore, having fun and then Sin came. For 20 years prior there had been peace and now Sin had returned, and Lunar Isle was the first place to feel Sin's wrath. Serenity did what she had to; she did the only thing she could think of to keep her daughter safe from the evil creature. She used the power of the Silver Crystal and drove Sin back, but the damage had been done.  
  
Lying lifeless on the beach was the six-year-old body of Serenity's only child. Eyelids closed, cheeks glistening with water and darkened by sand. The force of the water had torn the clothing the child wore, but all hope was not lost. Life had not left Usagi; Sin's toxins had only affected her. Relief washed over the young Summoner as she held her daughter in her arms and waited for her to wake. She had waited, and waited, and even now she continued to wait for the day when Usagi would wake.  
  
Fourteen years ago we were together...only one night...and you gave me the joy of my life. Six years later we met again, and you found me to be a summoner. Serenity turned away from the window and looked down at the desk in front of her. Had you loved me then when our daughter was conceived or was I just some little fling you had on the side? I wish I knew. She had known better than any the hardships of being a summoner, but to make matters worse she had fallen for a guardian, and not her own.  
  
"Lady Serenity?" Liana questioned softly as she entered Serenity's room several hours later. "You asked me to come to you when your daughter woke, well Usagi is awake and asking to speak to you." Liana bowed, her short black hair falling into her face covering her pale complexion and dark eyes. She wasn't a tall woman, standing only five foot three inches, with a chubby pregnant glow to her. Though Liana had never had a child in her life, there was that youthful vitality to her that made people look at her and think of her as an expecting mother.  
  
"Thank you Liana." Serenity stated as she made her way to the door. Stopping a moment she turned to look out the window as a ship pulled into the docks. "We're not expecting guests are we?"  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry Lady Serenity, I completely forgot. All known summoners have been invited to the Isle with their guardians for the yearly conference you hold. This year you told me to make sure that it was here and not somewhere where Sin would be likely to attack. The school is small and there are only a small number of people living here, the old summoners, guardians and the students, for a grand total of 900 people. Lunar Isle is the least populated land in all of Spira, we should be safe here from Sin."  
  
"What we should be and what we are are always two different things Liana. Remember Sin attacked us once already, and look where that got us. Several of the children of our trainees were killed and my daughter ended up in a coma thanks to Sin's toxins. Now we're got all or most of all the known summoners coming? This is going to be a very interesting day indeed." Serenity stated and headed out of the room to her daughter's. She would speak with Usagi first and then have the young girl join one of the intermediate classes and see how she did there.  
  
Sitting up in her bed, Usagi glanced around her room. It was rather boring and drab in her opinion but she was sure that once she was feeling better and ready to face the world outside, she could change it around a little. Her head was feeling a little better now that she was sitting up and had downed a potion of some sorts that was of a bitter tasting liquid. Liana had nearly poured the liquid down her throat before even allowing her to speak, but Usagi wasn't angry about it. In fact she was happier to know that some one actually cared enough to do such a bold act.  
  
Moving slightly Usagi felt searing pain ripping through her head as she brought her right hand to her face. Her head felt as if it was being tore in two, of all the things she had been through, or thought she had been through, she had never felt pain in comparison to what she was feeling at that exact moment. Fighting a demon was easier than dealing with the after affects of whatever had happened to her in the first place. You would think the pain would have subsided over the years. Usagi thought to herself. Closing her eyes she laid her head back on the pillow behind her and tried to think of something else but being bedridden for a few hours, or days. How long was I out to begin with? And why can't I remember anything but what was only a dream? She had become thoroughly annoyed with no answers to her questioned, and even more so that Liana had not returned with her mother yet.  
  
Why hasn't she come yet? Usagi thought as she heard the door open and close. She really didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of what she would find in front of her. She had a picture in her head of what her mother was like, and if it wasn't the same as the Queen she was in Tokyo then she really didn't want to change her. It would be hard to accept the fact that Queen Serenity was only a dream, while the Serenity that was there was the real deal. It was something Usagi hadn't prepared herself for, and something she should have done while she was sitting alone in her room.  
  
"Usagi?" came the soft voice she had remembered from the dream. That at least hadn't changed. Her mother still had the same soft voice that she had whenever she remembered the Moon Kingdom. There was however, a part of her voice, and echo of pain that was present in her words, the same pain she had when she had spoken to Usagi about waking up. The apparation had been as real as the world that her mind had created, but now, Usagi was in the real world and that meant facing her real live mother.  
  
"Are you real?" Usagi questioned in a childlike voice. She had still refused to open her eyes and great her mother's concerned eyes with her own. Everything around her was as if she was just waking from a dream. Everything was so different from what she was used to. She had no one that she really truly knew in this new world, at least in Tokyo she had the girls and Mamoru to count on...but even then...they had figured out that Usagi wasn't real. Were they willing to give up everything we had together as the Sailor Senshi because I wasn't real? Usagi thought to herself as she tried hard not to dwell on the thoughts of a dream.  
  
Despite herself, Serenity released a joyous laugh at her daughter's question. It had been so long since she had heard Usagi's voice, since she had seen her daughter sitting up in her bed. Even though the young girl sitting before her refused to open her eyes, Serenity understood that it was hard getting used to something you didn't understand or know about. What would be worse, loosing your memory or loosing everything you had thought was real? Serenity thought to herself as she sat in a chair that had been brought into the room. "Yes I am real. And so are you."  
  
"I think...that's good then." Usagi replied as she slowly opened her left eye and then her right. She kept her attention to anything that wasn't near her mother, though she could catch a few quick glimpses of the woman. The woman glowed with beauty, but that wasn't just the only thing that glowed. Around Serenity's neck was a small bead like crystal, but Usagi knew right away what it was. Though it was half the size of the Silver Crystal her mind had created, she was sure it held the same amount of power. Usagi believed that the crystal she kept on her caused the peaceful feeling that radiated from Serenity's body.  
  
"Come," Serenity stated as she walked out into the garden behind the room. "There is much I must explain to you before you begin your journey."  
  
"Journey? What journey? I don't plan on leaving here any time soon. I just woke up." Usagi stated harshly as she tried to move again and was taken by the pain. "Besides it hurts too much to move. Every time I try to I want to double over in pain, or will my head to explode and take the massive headache with it."  
  
Serenity laughed slightly nodding her head towards the nightstand beside the bed. "That vile has a potion in it that will take away the pain for the time being, if the pain returns take another. If the pain persists, I want you to talk to Liana. She'll know what's best to give you and what's not." She turned and returned to her slow paced walk outside.  
  
After taking the potion as she was directed, Usagi followed her mother outside into the beautiful garden. To the left of her was a small patch of blue bells, daisies, and tulips; to the right of her was a larger patch of red roses surrounding a large fountain. Smiling to herself, Usagi took a seat on the grey stoned bench and looked out over the ocean. There was feeling of perpetual bliss that washed over her, but also a foreboding echo sat in the pit of her stomach, as if trying to warn her about something. Pushing away the sudden feeling, she looked towards her mother.  
  
"So, what do you have to tell me?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Whatever I can in the short time we have." Serenity stated and turned to face the water. "I have been waiting for you to wake so that you may take my place as a summoner here on the island. But you must then begin your journey towards Zanarkand to defeat Sin, like the other Summoners." She knew even before she turned to face her daughter, that Usagi was confused. It would have confused her also had she just woken up from a ten-year slumber to find the world in turmoil once again. "If you choose to become a summoner, you must pray at every temple in Spira and gain the help of the fayth in the form of aeons."  
  
"Zanarkand? Spira? Fayth? Aeons? Now I'm definitely confused." Usagi muttered as she waited to hear more from Serenity.  
  
"Lets start with the second question. Spira is the name of this world; there are many cities and races here in Spira. Zanarkand is one of those cities. In Zanarkand you will gain the final aeon that you can summon to use against Sin. The Fayth grant us their powers in the form of aeons that only a summoner can call on." Serenity tried to explain as a smile crept over her face. "There is an easier way to explain what an aeon is, and what a summoner does. But that will have to wait until a little later when all those invited join us."  
  
"Okay, I understand Spira, and the Fayth, and Aeons I guess; but what's Sin?" Usagi's mind was racing with a million and one questions, each one demanding an answer. Though Serenity had stated, there was only so much time she could spend explaining things. If there were an easier way to understanding everything, Usagi would graciously wait until that time.  
  
"Sin is our punishment for the past. A summoner can defeat Sin for a short period of time, but in the end if we have not atoned for our past mistakes Sin will return." Serenity said dryly. "High Summoner Braska was the last summoner to defeat Sin. From what I have heard his daughter Yuna has become a summoner and will begin her pilgrimage soon."  
  
"Pilgrimage?" Usagi shook her head and tried not to think of the questions bungling around in her brain. "Why is he known as High Summoner Braska? Why not just Braska? Or Summoner Braska?"  
  
"Once a summoner defeats Sin, they have sacrificed much to do so, quite possibly the lives of their guardians and friends. The summoner who defeated Sin will be known across Spira for bringing the Calm. Thus it's a way of remembering who they are." Serenity explained.  
  
"You make it sound like they die." Usagi said sadly and stood up as she saw a rather large ship pulling into the docks. "I suppose you have to greet those arriving?"  
  
"Yes, The Summoners of Spira and our new students have arrived. Come, I will introduce you to the Summoners, and then you can join a class if you wish." Serenity stood and followed the path leading down to the docks from where they were seated.  
  
Usagi followed behind her mother saying nothing. Her mind was still boggled with the number of questions still unanswered, but she figured she could ask one of the other summoners to explain if she needed to. The same foreboding feeling came back faster and stronger than she had ever experienced. Knocking the wind out of her, she clutched at her stomach and looked at the ground to hide the fear in her eyes. Its never been this bad before. She thought to herself and took in a deep breath, before composing herself again.  
  
She was several feet behind her mother, who was greeting the summoners as they exited the ship. Though she wanted to leave the dock, she knew she had a duty as her mother's daughter to be there greeting the summoners. Sighing to herself Usagi continued down the path and joined her mother as Summoner Issaru and guardians exited the ship. Her mother seemed pleased that this man had joined them, but Usagi kept her thoughts to herself, and continued watching as the next set of people came off the ship.  
  
"Lady Yuna, it is an honour that you would join us here on Lunar Isle." Serenity greeted Yuna and her guardians with a smile. When all the summoners were standing on the dock Serenity turned her attention to her daughter. "Welcome to Lunar Isle all of you. For those of you joining us as students Lady Liana will show you to the stadium. For those who are guests of the school, my daughter and I will escort you to the stadium where the tournament will begin."  
  
"Tournament?" Usagi questioned her mother and her a quiet laugh behind her. A young girl about her age, with dark raven black hair and violet eyes stood there watching her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"How can you be Lady Serenity's daughter if you haven't a clue what's going on around here? Are you daft?" the girl grumbled and walked away from the groups.  
  
Sighing in defeat Usagi turned to look at the scowl on her mother's face and the bewildered looks on the summoners' faces. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she took a few steps backwards, stumbling on a rock. "...wh..what is that?" Usagi stammered as she pointed behind them.  
  
"That..." Serenity sighed in discontent, "is Sin." She held a staff in her hand as the other summoners made ready for a fight against the bane of Spira.  
  
"Great." Usagi grumbled and turned to find several people running to the school, and a few running from it. What the heck? She thought as she watched the people take place around her mother.  
  
"Lady Serenity, will the shield hold against Sin?"  
  
"Sin's never found the Isle, how did it find us now?"  
  
"We're with you to the end, as always Serenity."  
  
Came questions for three of the four people standing with her mother. Liana had said nothing but watched as Sin drew closer to the Isle. Usagi feeling left out sat there and watched in horror as things began falling from Sin's body and pressed them selves against the shield that was around the Isle. Sin continued to unless its spawn as well as assaulting the shield with massive waves of water. Usagi could tell by the look on her mother's face that she was worried, but more so that with each wave on the shield it broke away at the power source.  
  
Standing up Usagi pushed her way to stand beside her mother. "I'm not completely stupid about this situation. You're using the Silver Crystal to hold the barrier around the Isle. It'll kill you, and then that thing will get in here and kill us all!" She was furious, but also terrified. In her dream world she knew what happened to her when she used the Crystal, she knew what happened to those who helped her too, but worse she knew her mother had sacrificed herself to keep Usagi and her friends safe. "I won't lose you again!" she cried and took her mother's hand in her own. The crystal would drain both woman of their energy to keep the barrier up.  
  
"Usagi, I can't let you help me. Li take Usagi to the school. Keep her there." Serenity ordered as Liana pulled Usagi away from the Summoners and their guardians. A sad look was in Serenity's eyes as she turned away from Usagi and back to Sin. "I won't let you destroy the summoners and my school. Braska may have defeated you once, and you might have stopped me from continuing on my pilgrimage, but I'm going to make sure you never come back to this place!"  
  
The barrier around the school began to glow white as small electrical bolts flew off of it. A pillar of light could be seen standing in the place where Lady Serenity had once stood. It shot up into the barrier and radiated outwards, attacking the Sin Spawn and Sin itself. Within seconds the light faded enough for those around to see again. They were amazed to see that the Sin Spawn and been defeated and that Sin was retreating, but at what cost they had yet to know.  
  
Usagi had known what happened and pushed Liana out of the way as she ran back down the path to the docks. "I...can't believe this..." she huffed as she fell to her knees in front of her mother. "Why? Why wouldn't you just let me help you!" she wanted to scream, but instead she just continued to cry and burry her face in Serenity's dress. Next time...I'll listen to the warning that I'm given! Usagi thought as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Usagi, there are reasons your mother did what she did. Reasons I don't think we'll ever understand, but now you have a future a head of you and choices you must make." Liana stated as she held the crying girl in her arms. She had lost her best friend a moment ago and understood what Usagi was going through, though she wouldn't show her emotions with everyone around her, she would comfort Usagi. "Come on now, there is a tournament being held in the Stadium and classes to attend. A sending will not have to be done. Lady Serenity always accepted her fate no matter where it led her. She sacrificed her life to make sure one of you stopped Sin."  
  
Shrugging off Liana's hand, Usagi stood up on her own and looked down at her mother's body. Slowly she bent over and took the Silver Crystal from around Serenity's neck. Placing it around her own neck, she felt the warmth of the Crystal wash over her. Her stained pink dress faded away and was replaced by a long white dress with a pearl beading around her waist and shoulders. A gold bracelet hung from her right wrist and the Crystal from her neck. Her cerulean blue eyes glistened with tears as she turned away from the crowd of people. Her long silver hair was held in the same two neat ondagos that Serenity had had.  
  
"You are a splitting image of your mother." Liana stated loudly and smiled. "No wonder she named you Serenity II. The choices you make will lead you on a great journey if you wish them to."  
  
"Sin is going to pay for the damage he's caused here. If I don't defeat him, then I will support whoever does." She turned to look at the Summoners. "From what I have been told, it is a summoner's duty to defeat Sin and bring about the next calm. Whether one of you brings it about, or I do there will be peace in Spira again." Closing her eyes she walked away from the group, "I will become a Summoner and fight against Sin as those who stand here will do."  
  
"Your mother believed that one day you would follow in her footsteps and become a summoner and do exactly what you have said you will do. Now you will have to choose those to come with you as your guardians; but there is time yet for that." Liana stated as she looked back at the Summoners. "I must ask you all to remain here for a few days at the longest, until we are sure that Sin has truly left the area and it will be safe for you to return to your homes, or your pilgrimage." She paused and turned to face the school. "If you'll please follow me, I'll show you were the stadium is and then the tournament will begin."  
  
Standing there watching as the summoners left, Usagi watched the ocean as if expecting to see the creature return again. She wanted to see Sin again, to yell and scream at him for taking her mother away from her, but also for taking her away from her mother for ten years. I hate you! She thought harshly and sat down on the dock, her feet hanging over the edge. It was hard knowing that just behind her lay her mother's lifeless body, and that she had just proclaimed she would become a summoner out of revenge. She hardly knew what becoming a summoner would mean, let alone knowing where it would take her. All she knew was that at that very moment the only thing she could think about was finding Sin and making sure her mother's life was not in vain. It was the least she could do now that she was alone in a world she knew very little about.  
  
"Excuse me, you couldn't by chance tell me how to get to the stadium would you?" came a voice behind her. Standing up, she looked at the man.  
  
"I'm very sorry but I hardly know my way around here without guidance." She said softly. She felt horrible for not being of more help to the man, but she couldn't do much more than trying to direct him to someone that might know. "Why don't the two of us find the stadium together? It would not be right if I did not make an appearance now that I have come to owning this place."  
  
"I am very sorry about your mother Lady...?" the man stopped having realized he truly didn't know what the young lady's name was.  
  
"Serenity. My mother was Serenity the First and I am Serenity the Second." She explained as the two began walking towards that building. "And you are?"  
  
"Summoner Issaru." He replied shortly, "very well Lady Serenity, we will find the Stadium together." He smiled as they entered the nearest building and found a crowd of girls standing around giggling.  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"The one with blond hair?"  
  
"Yeah, and the other guy...he's from the Besaid Aurochs. They're the worst Blitzball Team yet."  
  
"I heard they're Lady Yuna's guardians."  
  
"Probably. We best hurry and get to the stadium. If Liana finds out that any of us are missing from the tournament there's heck to pay."  
  
Issaru and Serenity watched as the girls ran off down the hallway and quickly followed behind. Though neither said anything to the girls, they found it more fun trying to keep close enough to them, but far enough away to make it look like they were just going to the stadium and not actually following them. They stopped just before the doorway, smiled at each other and continued on their way. 


End file.
